


Things we lost in the fire [vid]

by KaitoKuroiRico



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaitoKuroiRico/pseuds/KaitoKuroiRico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>True fangirl never gives up hope xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things we lost in the fire [vid]




End file.
